Always You And I
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt break up, how do they reconcile things, with the distance?


**A/N: I've tried three different variations of this fic, with varying degrees of success. I think I have it sort of nailed down and I'm hoping it works better than I think it will. I don't own Klaine. Although, I'd like to, because I think I'd do a much better job writing them. Also, I don't own the song, which is called Always You And I by 98 Degrees. So, enjoy, shall we?**

_It's so hard to say_

_How a love could end this way_

_The one that said to care for you_

_Just turned and walked away_

This time it was Kurt who'd done the worst possible thing. He'd thrown Blaine out in a fit of rage. Of course they were too young to be getting married, but it wasn't like they'd been actively planning a wedding, or setting a date. Kurt had been upset that Blaine had left one dirty dish in the sink after having come home from class and having a snack, and that was it. Kurt had snapped. He slammed the dish back in the sink and turned to look at his roommate, Santana Lopez.

"What?"

"You made a mistake, Porcelain. Now you need to go back to Lima and fix it."

"Fix it? You think I miss him?"

"I know you miss him, Kurt. I've heard you being restless at night. You've had Come What May on repeat for six months straight. You don't do anything, Kurt. You go to class, Vogue, then here. You're a robot. And you need to go to Ohio."

Kurt had heard from Santana, and the rest of the NYADA student body, that Blaine had taken the breakup with Kurt super hard and had stopped focusing and attending classes, which had gotten him kicked out of NYADA. Kurt heard from Sam that Blaine had relocated back to Ohio and was teaching math and leading the Warblers over at Dalton Academy.

"I don't-"

"It's taken care of, Kurt. Mercedes booked you on the four thirty from LaGuardia and you'll be staying at your father's place."

Kurt smiled at Santana and was glad at that point that he'd had her. He knew NYADA was on leave for the month, and it was his opportunity to do what he'd needed to do. He was going home. Home to Lima. And he wasn't leaving without Blaine by his side.

_And it's so hard to find_

_To leave the pain behind_

_When all the things you're lookin' for_

_Your heart can't seem to find_

Blaine Anderson smiled at the students in front of him. The headmistress at Dalton was so glad to have Blaine back in some capacity, and Blaine was happy to be back. The bell rang to finish out the day, and as the papers flooded his desk, he sorted them and put them in his briefcase. It was Tuesday, so he wasn't due at Warbler's practice today, so he decided to head out and go back home. It was a typical Tuesday night for him, because Tuesdays was the night that he and his boyfriend had Thai takeout and binge watched Orange Is The New Black on Netflix. But before he could do that, his cell phone rang. He looked at it and smiled as he saw it was his best friend, Sam Evans. Blaine answered as he locked his classroom and headed to his car.

"Sammy Evans. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"What? Can't I call my best friend without an agenda?"

"Of course you can, Sam. I'm sorry. That's my bad. What's up, buddy? How's the McKinley High Titans doing?"

"Five and zero so far, Blainers. But that's not the reason I called. I just found out a nugget of information from Rachel Berry, and I figured I'd pass it along to you."

"Well, isn't that sweet of you Sam. Thanks. Now what is it?"

Blaine said, as he drove the short distance to his parents house. He was only staying there for a few more days before he moved to Toledo, which wasn't that far from Westerville, to be closer to his new boyfriend. He'd still be teaching at Dalton, but he was making significant positive changes in his life, and that was good for him.

"Uhm, I don't know how to tell you this without doing it straight up, but Kurt's back in town."

Blaine stopped his car just short of the driveway of his parents. That was the one thing he didn't need to hear. Especially now that he was finally settling into a new routine. He composed himself and spoke into the phone, the tone of his voice surprising him.

"Really? Wow, what's Kurt doing back in Lima?"

"He's here to help Rachel revive the Glee club at McKinley. And she's been successful at it. Principal Sylvester is still trying to destroy it of course."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in, Sam. Can I call you back in a bit?"

"Sure man. Try and make your way over to McKinley to see us. We'd all love to see you."

Blaine made an empty promise and hung up his phone, before throwing it on the dashboard. Kurt was back. Granted, Lima was three hours from Westerville, so he probably wouldn't show up, and Blaine liked it that way. He just hoped he could keep this from his new boyfriend successfully.

_I'll be the air that you breathe_

_I'll be the strength that you need_

_I'll be the light in your eyes_

_When hope becomes hard to see_

Kurt paced around the locker room before sneaking out. He knew that Sam was on the phone with Blaine, and he couldn't wait to hear what was going on with Blaine. He knew exactly where Blaine was living, and yeah, he knew it would be a three hour drive, but it would give him time to figure out exactly what he'd wanted to say to Blaine. He flipped on the radio and smiled, hearing the song that was on and it gave him hope. Hope for a future with the man that he loved.

Meanwhile…in Westerville, it wasn't as easy for Blaine. He'd been distracted all throughout dinner with his boyfriend and that was something that bothered him. He was cursing Sam three different ways of Sunday.

"Boo Boo? Honey are you okay?"

Blaine looked up from his pad thai and to his boyfriend, smiling softly. The pet name was a funny thing that happened, but it just sort of stuck. He nodded and stood up, walking over to the other man and takes his plate.

"I'm fine Yogi, truly. You all finished?"

"Yeah, babe. I am. I'll go set up the show, okay?"

Blaine nodded, heading into the kitchen. He would distract himself, because that was what he was supposed to do. He was with his boyfriend, and he needed to dedicate his time to him. He heard the doorbell ring and sighed. He put the towel down and heard his boyfriend's voice yell that he had it. What followed was not something that he wanted to relive again.

_I'll be your shining star_

_To guide you wherever you are_

_And I promise that I'll be by your side_

_Always you and I_

Kurt waited, taking a deep breath as he stood on the other side of the door waiting for someone to answer. When the door opened, he gasped, not expecting to see who he did on the other side of the door. But he was pleasantly surprised when he did.

"Dave? Dave Karofsky? Is that you?"

"Kurt Hummel? Oh my god. Long time no see, buddy. How are you?"

Dave said, moving out onto the porch, and closing the door behind him. Kurt knew his stance wasn't aggressive, so he didn't have to worry much about being accosted in a sexual manner by Dave. And that's why he leaned on the railing.

"I'm doing okay. I'm also a bit confused as to why you're currently on Blaine's porch."

"Well, Blaine and I reconnected at Scandals after he moved back here to Ohio, and have pretty much been a couple ever since."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he couldn't look at Dave. Just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, the door opened and that's when Kurt saw Blaine standing there. Blaine's jaw dropped and that's when he stepped outside. He knew that he couldn't avoid this forever, but he was hoping it would be later and when they were alone.

"I'll go back inside."

Dave said, kissing Blaine's cheek and walking inside. Blaine smiled at Kurt softly and motioned to the porch swing, which Kurt was thankful for, because he felt like his legs were going to give out. Blaine noticed the shock cross Kurt's face and he figured he needed to speak up.

"I know I owe you an explanation, Kurt."

"No. You don't. You did what was expected of you. You came back here and put your life back together. Albeit, I wasn't quite expecting Dave Karofsky, but I'm glad that you could move on."

"I didn't want to move on, Kurt. I still don't want to move on. Dave's a great guy, Kurt. But he isn't you."

Blaine said, dropping his head and sighing. He knew that Kurt's eventual explosion was coming, but he figured it would be later when they were more alone than they were. He noticed the fire in Kurt's eyes as he looked back up, and knew it was coming.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Blaine?! Like seriously, are you? You fought for me when you thought we were down and out, and now you just…aren't. What the fuck is this shit? And Karofsky? Really, Karofsky, Blaine?"

"Dave isn't a bad guy."

"Dave's not a bad guy? Really? Do you remember what the fuck he did to me in high school, Blaine? Do you?"

"Yes, Kurt! I do. But Dave's different now. He's out, and he's proud, and he's in Toledo going to school."

"Well la-di-fucking-da to him, Blaine. I don't care. You know the real reason I came back to Ohio?"

Blaine was confused. Sam had told him that Kurt had come back to help Rachel restart the Glee club, and that's when he showed his confused face to Kurt. It took everything Kurt had to not laugh, but that's when he realized that Sam had told him something completely different. He knew now that he was going to kill Sam Evans when he got back to Lima.

_You know you're not alone_

_Without a love to call your own_

_I'll always be right there for you_

_To help you carry on_

"Sam told me that you came back to Ohio to help Rachel restart the Glee club at McKinley."

Kurt chuckled and took Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't pull his hand away, so Kurt took that as a good sign. He knew that Sam was a dumbass, and that made Kurt crazy, Blaine associating with Sam. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, the hazel ones filled with confusion and love, but mostly confusion.

"Believe it or not, Blaine…my life doesn't revolve around Rachel Berry. But it does around you. I made a mistake kicking you out. I made a mistake over breaking up with you. Blaine, you are it for me. You're the one I want every day, all day. I sleep alone, and Santana knows that I sleep alone."

"I know. She sent me a picture of you wrapped up with Bruce. "

Kurt blushed at the mention of his boyfriend pillow. Blaine blushed because Kurt wanted to be with him. Blaine heard the door open and looked at Kurt before pulling his hand away a split second before Dave walked out. Blaine stood up as Dave closed the door behind him.

"I have to run, babe. But I'll see you next Tuesday. Bye Kurt."

Dave said, waving and heading out. Blaine stood up and extended his hand towards Kurt, who took it and stood up with him.

"Would you go inside with me?"

"I would love to."

Kurt said, knowing that hopefully the dynamic of their relationship was finally going to change. And that's what made Kurt happy. Knowing that he and his soulmate were going to be together forever. Or at least for tonight.

_A heart that's always true_

_Boy I'm giving mine to you_

_And everything you will ever need_

_I promise I will do_

_I'll be the air that your breathe_

_I'll give the strength that you need_

_I'll be the light in your eyes_

_When hope becomes hard to see_

_I'll be your shining star_

_To guide you wherever you are_

_And I promise that I'll be by your side_

_Always you and I_


End file.
